Sonn-Ni
Sonn-Ni are a species originated from the planet Tempus. They are not to be mixed up with Sonns that are a wild bull-like species on the same planet. The end -Ni in their language, Ni-An, means "two legged". Physical Features Sonn-Nis often have a rather dark skin colour varying from dark brown to dark grey and even completely black. They have cloven hoofs instead of feet and their legs have two knees, bending points that allow them to run faster than most other species on two feet. Their eye whites are actually eye blues, therefore their eyes varying colour from cyan to blue to purple. Their pupils vary within many colours but the colour is always dark. Dark red is very common. Sonn-Nis have horns that bend back at their head. These horns protect their head rather well and are also used in their cultural habits (explained in: Culture). They also have a thin, single tail. Sonn-Nis also have hair on their heads like humans. Female Sonn-Ni have female reproductive organs. Their breasts are often large as they may usually get 3 to 4 children and feeding them is important. Even considering that, their pregnancy lasts only about 4 to 5 months. Male Sonn-Ni have male reproductive organs. Average lifespan of the Sonn-Ni is about 120-150 years. The Sonns alone can live up to 100 years old. Their average height is 6'3". Religion Sonn-Nis never had the ideal of gods that most species at Arctus do. They viewed the Sonns as holy creatures and so it was forbidden to kill or hunt them. Their religious beliefs often link with their culture, for example a tribe's region was a holy land, killing on it was forbidden unless attacked by another tribe, which was a sacrilege. If even one person from another tribe attacked another, the tribe would have marked their tribe as an enemy, deserving only death. Sonn-Nis did not do well with other species and would have killed any who came on their land, but things started to calm down about during 53 AGD. During those times the Sonn-Ni species agreed to the Unity Treaty. Culture Sonn-Ni culture is tribal-based. Different families and groups of Sonn-Ni have "tribes" even in present time, though the cultural habits have changed over the ages. In the old times, the Sonn-Ni tribes were simply villages where a certain group lived. Each tribe had a leader, a chieftain. A chieftain was elected over a brawl of horns, a fight where the participants tried to knock each other out using their horns. The winner would become the new chieftain. The brawl of horns was held once every year, or whenever someone wanted to challenge the current chieftain in special occasions. A chieftain has the authority to lead his tribe to whatever he or she wills. Work. Hunting. War. The word of the chieftain was the law of the tribe. The chieftain also has the authority to select a partner from their tribe. The Sonn-Ni spoke mainly Ni-An before Mundini became common. It too has a meaning in itself, "noise of the two legged". Common curse word hear in it is "Ah-Turka!" meaning literally fuckwit and "Ka-Mor" instead as a blessing. The country on Tempus that the Sonn-Ni originated from is La-Idun. Even in present time tribes rule the country, but chieftains work more like mayors in their cities. Electing a Grand Chieftain was an idea but was soon taken down as the tribes didn't like the idea of someone higher controlling all the tribes. Category:Species